


Romeo and Juliet

by moonlightdancer



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightdancer/pseuds/moonlightdancer
Summary: Inspired by the line "I helped Jason rehearse"...





	1. In the hallway

**Author's Note:**

> Just the first short chapter...  
My characters are always based on the 2013 LA production - I loved the chemistry in that one so much.  
As always, I'm happy about every and any comments you might have :)
> 
> Disclaimer: While the ideas and words are my own, of course I do not own any part or Bare.

* * *

Peter had just returned his history books to his locker after his last class of the day and was stifling a yawn. He hadn't slept well last night and it had been a long day, so he was looking forward to going back to his dorm room. His thoughts turned to the play - Romeo and Juliet, one of his favourites, even though, or maybe even because it was so tragic. Peter was about to close the locker door when he felt a pair of strong hands grab him around the waist and chest from behind. He gave an involuntary yelp of surprise and shot a quick glance left and right. But the hallway was deserted. He relaxed into the embrace and smiled happily.

“I thought you had class.”

Jason drew Peter even closer, so that Peter could feel how fast Jason's heart was beating.

“I got out early,” Jason grinned. “I told Sister Margaret I had an appointment with Father Flynn to discuss my going to Notre Dame.”

He paused for a second, then let his mouth brush very slightly against Peter's ear and whispered: “Soooo...what are we gonna do with all that extra time, little boy? It's still an hour till dinner...and I hear an hour in bed can be very relaxing...”

Peter laughed and wriggled free of his boyfriend's arms, turning around and giving the tall, blonde boy a gentle push in the chest.

“You're impossible, you know.”

“Impossible to resist, you mean. How about a kiss?”

As if drawn together by an invisible string the two boys had slowly moved closer again, their eyes locked and their hands reaching out to each other. Peter very slowly let his hands travel up Jason's arms. Smiling, he grabbed the front of Jason's shirt and pulled him in quickly until their bodies were pressed up against each other.

“I'll take a chance,” he gave their traditional reply and planted a firm kiss on Jason's lips, before taking a step back and checking no-one had seen them. But the hallway remained as deserted as it had been before.

Jason temporarily let go of him, threw his book bag into his locker and shut the door with a bang that echoed in the hallway. With a wink he looked at Peter and tugged at his hand. “C'mon.”

An exasperated sigh escaped Peter's lips, but he let Jason drag him towards their dorm room anyway. “Jason. I really have to get some things done tonight. Math for one. And I still have to write that essay...”

He stopped talking, when he saw the disappointment on Jason's face. With a gentleness that Jason would forever think of as Peter's most lovely character trait, Peter trailed his fingertips across Jason's cheek and rested them briefly on his lips.

Then he said quietly: “It can wait, I guess.”

Watching Jason's expression transform from disappointment to utter happiness alone was enough to make it worth it.

“Buuuuut...I HAVE to rehearse the scenes for Romeo and Juliet,” he played with Jason's hand for a moment before looking up at him, smiling a cheeky little smile, “C'mon, you can help me with that. You're Romeo after all...my Romeo.”

Jason laughed and blushed slightly. _Not just my Romeo – my handsome Romeo, the only Romeo_, Peter thought. Now it was him tugging at Jason's hands to go to their room.

Trailing after Peter, Jason replied with slight smile: “Yeah, and you can be my Juliet. You're way cuter than Ivy anyway.” At which Peter slapped him playfully.

“You better mean that, Jase.”

“Oh, I do. You've always been my Juliet.”


	2. Will you help me rehearse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they finally get to rehearse in the privacy of their room...

* * *

It was a Thursday evening in October and outside the first heavy autumn storm was raging, but inside the dorm it was warm and the pattering of the rain on the window gave the room a cosy feel.

Jason sat cross-legged on the floor, resting his back on Peter's bed, thumbing through his copy of Romeo and Juliet, which was already full of scribbled comments and annotations in pencil.

“Sooooo...are you gonna help me read my lines or what?” Jason poked Peter in the ribs. Peter was lying flat on his stomach on the bed, poring over his math book with a frown on his face and showed no reaction whatsoever to his boyfriend's request. Another nudge and a pout for show only produced an absentminded grunt from Peter, who remained absorbed in his algebra problem without looking up.

Slightly indignant at being so blatantly ignored, Jason put his book aside and crawled onto the bed to annoy Peter into acknowledging him. With a swift movement he snatched Peter's math book from under his nose and threw it onto the desk, before burying his fingers in Peter's ticklish spots between his ribs.

Surprised, Peter yelped and started thrashing around wildly, trying to throw Jason off him.

“Not fair!” he managed to get out between helpless, sobbing laughs.

Jason was taller and strong – and to Peter's dismay not nearly as ticklish as he himself. Still, Peter was fit and desperate to escape those teasing fingers. After a couple of minutes of laughing wrestling, in which no-one seemed to be able to get the upper hand, Peter with an effort pushed Jason over and straddled him, pinning his arms to the bed.

“No more,” he panted and grinned at his boyfriend. Jason had given up fighting back and just lay smiling up at him.

“Ok, I promise...IF you help me rehearse. .... C'mon, Peter! Help me out. Algebra can wait.”

For a few seconds, the only sound to be heard was the rain still pattering on the window. The two boys stared at each other. Rolling his eyes, Peter finally released Jason's wrists and sat back on his bed.

“Jase, you can be so annoying sometimes.”

“I know! But you still love me...”

Peter couldn't help but smile at that. Because despite the playful tone, Jason's face said it all. He cared.

Exhaling slowly, Peter let his head drop back against the wall. But the smile never left his lips and his eyes never left Jason's.

“Yes. I love you, Jason. You're still an idiot, though!”

This earned him another nudge in the side.

“Alright, alright, you win... Go on, then, Romeo. Which scene?”

“Yes!” Jason exclaimed, jumped up and planted a quick kiss on Peter's soft mess of reddish hair. _Romeo and Juliet _lay discarded on the floor, still open to the page Jason had been trying to memorise earlier. He grabbed the book and tossed it to Peter, although he was pretty sure Peter knew the scene by heart already. Because he knew most of the play already, even though he insisted he still had to rehearse a lot. But actually he had a very good memory for things like that, Jason marvelled. So, without further explanation, he sat on the floor and, looking up into the green eyes he loved, launched into the scene.

“By yonder blessed moon I swear, that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops...”

Peter smiled, when he recognised the scene. Of course Jason would have chosen the first balcony scene. He was so romantic sometimes. As Jason had predicted, Peter set the book aside without glancing at the page once and then knelt near the edge of his bed, looking down. To Jason, no Juliet come out onto her balcony at night to ponder her new love could have looked more beautiful. Peter's eyes shone with the joy that acting had always brought to him and the smile on his lips made Jason want to kiss him then and there.

In a soft voice, that wasn't really all that different from his own, just a touch more innocent maybe, Peter replied: “Oh, swear not by the moon, th' inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love should prove likewise variable.”

“What shall I swear by?” Jason threw his arms wide as if to encompass the whole room. Peter's smile widened and he reached down to briefly caress Jason's cheek.

“Do not swear at all, or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee.”

“If my heart's dear love -”

“Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract tonight: It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden. Good night, good night.”

Somehow, hearing Peter speak those words, bidding him goodbye, even if only as Juliet, Jason's heart constricted and he drew in a heavy breath. He would never let Peter send him away, would never leave him. Never. Jason drew himself together.

“Oh, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?” he said, managing to sound both playful and bewildered at the same time.

“What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?” Peter replied from his bed-balcony, all innocence, wide-eyed and breathless.

In a flash, Jason had crawled up onto the bed and enveloped Peter in a crushing hug, pressing their bodies and mouths together, trailing his hands all over Peter's back. Making Peter sigh with pleasure.

“This,” he whispered, kissing down Peter's neck to his collarbone. Peter's smile was radiant. “And this.” He let his hands slip under Peter's shirt and draw circles on the warm skin. “And this.” He drew Peter down onto the bed and slowly, gently started undressing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! I haven't posted in a while, I had to find out that a baby really takes up all of your time... But I'm finally trying to get back to writing.  
I'm happy about any comments, suggestions, prompts you might have :)


End file.
